


Firewhiskey fuel and late night kisses

by FromCharlieWithRegrets



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Firewhiskey, First Kiss Fic, Getting Together, Lily Potter calls her friends dorks, M/M, Truth or Dare, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromCharlieWithRegrets/pseuds/FromCharlieWithRegrets
Summary: Remus is... well, he’s a little bit tipsy and in a room filled with his friends and most importantly, his crush; Sirius freaking Black. And just to add to his problems, they’ve all decided now is the time for firewhiskey-fueled Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Firewhiskey fuel and late night kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids, if y’all wanna leave constructive criticism that’s fine but please don’t bully me, let me know if there’s any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them and uh, enjoY!

“I seriously don’t see how any of you think this is a good idea. And Lily, I really think you might have been around James too long to even consider agreeing to this.” 

“Oh come on Remy. It’ll be fun, and if not then at the very least we will have the opportunity to be drunk.” 

Sirius came strolling closer to them “Oooh I see we’ve had a positive impact on our favourite head girl here” James snorted. 

“Thats definitely debatable” Remus grumbled, followed with a small “although it is lovely to have you around more Lily.” 

“Pfft thanks Remus, I love you too. Now, more importantly, how the hell are we going to get around Filch to get to the room of requirement.” It was Remus’ turn to snort at Lily’s initial statement. 

And then it was off and away with planning; they would be walking through the halls in shifts, James and Lily using their status as Head Boy and Head Girl to pass the invisibility cloak back to the gryffindor common room once they had gotten someone to the mysterious room. Then they’d use the same method on the way back, under the assumption that with the help of the spells and potions they had secretly brewed and perfected, they would be sober enough to get back without looking too suspicious. 

——time skip——

“Okay is everyone present and accounted for?” It was James, his voice slightly breathy from a mishap with Mrs. Norris, in which Peter was very, very close to being caught. 

They all nodded and started to form a circle on the thick rug the room had provided them with. 

Frank and Alice sat together -that was no surprise- their hands were intertwined and they had lovey dovey eyes prepared for when they caught the other staring. Then were Marlene and Dorcas sitting comfortably and subtly toward each other, Dorcas with a light smile on her face while Marlene laughed at Sirius and Peter pulling faces at each other. Lily was sat next to Marlene, half in James’ lap with his arm wrapped securely around her, he was joining in on the fun and laughing with the other Marauders now too. Remus was next in the circle, the odd but friendly assortment of kids, and was stretched out so his long limbs were more comfortable, Sirius was next to him, his face scrunched adorably with laughter and Peter was there, completing the circle. 

“Okay okay we should really get started now, Lily did you bring the bottle so we can pick who’s asking who?” 

“Yeah it’s already in the middle you dork”  
She kissed James on the cheek affectionately as he smiled at her. 

Remus was too busy thinking how lovely it would be to have your feeling known and requited that he missed the bottle spin. They had decided that Frank should go first because he was at the head of the circle (he mentally scoffed at that super duper sound logic but it was done now) and was starting to notice Marlene asking a question that made Franks ears bright pink. 

“No I’m not a virgin.”

He glanced apologetically at Alice. 

“It’s fine Frank, I don’t care if they know we did the dirtyyyyy, plus I’m already tipsy enough to not care.” 

Well, Alice’s filter was basically gone already which means she’d probably had about three firewhiskey shots worth of alcohol. This was going to be an interesting night. 

After the friends taking a quick break for more alcohol to get them a bit looser, more honest and more daring, they settled back into the game. 

Alice was dared by Lily to act out an orgasm with full audio and facial expressions which even Remus thought was hilarious and seemed to somewhat affect Frank. 

Dorcas was asked “What’s something you’ve always wanted to do but have been too scared of?” To which she responded by dragging Marlene up and pushing their lips together, the other girl looked for about half a second before she smiled and pushed back into Dorcas. 

Marlene was dared by Sirius to dye her hair slytherin colours, “That’s cold Black, you know I would never mess with your hair.” 

“That’s because you’re too smart.” He grinned at her and suddenly Remus wished he had gotten the same truth question as Dorcas. 

The questions and dares kept coming, with Lily having to swap her shirt with Peter, James sending a love letter to Snape (signed ‘Love from yours truly, James I’m-In-Love-With-You Potter’, just in case there was any confusion) and Remus himself, after being booed for picking truth, only had to take a shot once he had changed his answer to dare. 

Sirius was up next, his eyes wild as he picked dare, when Peter smirked Remus knew they were all in trouble. 

“I dare you....” The short blonde boy held the moment “to kiss everyone in the circle.” He grinned then quickly added “except me of course.” 

“Aww Pete don’t you want one of my amaaaaaazing kisses.”

They all laughed, all of them except Remus who gave a half hearted chuckle in the middle of short circuiting. Sirius was going to kiss him. Sirius was going to kiss him. Sirius Black was going to kiss him. 

Well, so much for keeping his crush secret. Fuck. Why did I agree to this again? While Remus had an internal struggle Sirius got up, of course the werewolf missed his crush turn to him before anyone else and then missed when he looked away, a bit disappointed by Remus’ blank look, and walked over to Frank. 

Remus snapped back to reality as Sirius chuckled slightly at Frank’s terrified expression before leaning in and pecking him lightly on the lips. 

Maybe this won’t be so bad he thought. Alice got an awkward peck too, along with Dorcas. Marlene received a much more comfortable kiss, firm but sweet as she held Dorcas’ hand and grinned at him afterwards. Lily also got a similar kiss, much less familiar to each other but equally as comfortable. James and Sirius, of course, had to take it to the extreme, they stared at each other for a while before Sirius yanked James up, they shouted fake love confessions at each other for all of ten seconds before breaking into a fake make out session. The entire circle was wheezing with laughter by the time they pulled away, Remus included, while Sirius was giving James a quick kiss on the way out to complete that part of the dare. 

And then suddenly, there was Sirius, kneeling right in front of him. Both of them blushing considerably. They were already pretty close, Remus could see that Sirius was a little sweaty but still entirely gorgeous. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

Remus laughed at the other boy and felt himself being pulled in as Sirius sunk fully to the ground, and then their lips were connected. 

Full and chapped, the taste of alcohol and chocolate mixed into the kiss, Remus never wanted it to end. 

They’d already been kissing for longer than any time Sirius had spent on the others actual kisses, so when they were a second short from breathless, they pulled away. 

They gazed at each other and then one second, two seconds, and Sirius pulled Remus back in. 

Drunken hoots broke out amongst the friends, Lily being the loudest of them all, but at the moment all Remus could focus on was Sirius Black is kissing me. Sirius Black is kissing me and it’s not even for some stupid dare. Holy fuck. I’m so glad Lily and James forced me to agree to this. 

He could taste honeyed tea and sense the smell of leather jackets, mixed in with the feeling of a fresh and badly needed rain. 

“Holy shit I love you.” Remus couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth but he couldn’t find himself regretting them either as Sirius smiled and whispered, “I love you too.” 

Once they finally started paying attention to their surroundings they noticed Lily, smiling ferociously and telling a grumbling James to pay up. Marlene winked at Remus and threw them both a thumbs up while the rest of them seemed to be laughing and grinning while saying “Finally. “

And there, in that moment, Remus realised he wished he could stay forever, with Sirius holding his hand, in a room full of friends where they have forever to laugh and laugh and play truth or dare.


End file.
